


Love You Like That

by parallelcurtains



Series: Rich Boy AU [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar Even Bech Næsheim, Character Development, Depression, F/F, F/M, M/M, Manic Episode, Recreational Drug Use, every is fighting a battle you know nothing about, nervous breakdown, nobody is perfect in this story, step-siblings isak and noora, well... maybe marit!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 140
Words: 11,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelcurtains/pseuds/parallelcurtains
Summary: Even and Isak have lived and studied together in Trondheim for over a year now. At the end of their summer break this year, Even's little sister Ida comes for a visit. Everything seems to be just perfect. Until it is not.* Sequel to "Can't Get My Head Around You"*
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), William Magnusson/Noora Amalie Sætre, Yousef Acar/Sana Bakkoush
Series: Rich Boy AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984984
Comments: 50
Kudos: 140





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the second part of the Rich Boy!AU... Part 1 is [Can't Get My Head Around You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191785/chapters/66416890)
> 
> You don't have to necessarily read it before this one, but it will help some - especially as there are some Original Characters, namely Even's sister and Isak's step mum/Noora's mum.
> 
> The sequel begins in August 2019, about 2 years after the end of the first AU. Even has moved to Trondheim in April 2018 & started his teaching program in August of the same year. Isak is starting the last year of his biology bachelor. Ida is 17 and starting her 2nd year at Bakka.  
> We'll get to know Ida a whole lot better and explore her own journey, as well. It might remind you of someone else's (canon) struggles... She's definitely having a hard time and she's being a teenager, thus making life harder for Even and Isak, too. But she's still an angel who loves her brother(s) more than anything in the world. I will accept no slander, sorry. :P
> 
> If you haven't read Social Media AUs before, it might take some time to get used to it. But basically, the story is made up of chats, tweets, and Instagram posts. The first part of my AUs is always a character introduction done by showing their Twitter (and sometimes Instagram profiles). I also like to use music in a way and I recommend listening to the songs I use (ksksks, no I do not have a great taste in music but they fit the story) and sometimes other elements. And there are written parts, too. You'll get the hang of it! :-) <3
> 
> Other things to mention:  
> \- English is not my first language + nothing of this is proof-read, mostly not even by myself because I'm lazy af.  
> \- I eventually started to bother with the little time stamps on the posts, so they should be correct usually

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will introduce another Original Character later in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's coming to visit Evak in Trondheim? <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even enjoy their last day in freedom ;-), meanwhile, Ida is packing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's here!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak realizing that Ida isn't a baby anymore...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Trondheim impressions.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brother and sister finally reunited!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even is happy-happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more Trondheim impressions.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ida and Isak having a lunch break.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then, they're picking Even up from work.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evak = old.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak is the mum.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people have to work, others go shopping.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those two, though. <3


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drawing and cooking don't go well together, so Isak has to save dinner.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messy kitchen...


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the cleaning doesn't go quite as planned...

Isak heard the bathroom door being shut before a smiling Even appeared in the kitchen doorway. "Ida is in the bathroom," he announced while slowly making his way towards Isak.

"I can read, Even." Isak grinned, holding out the sponge for Even. "Let's do this. Together we'll be done in 10 minutes."

"Mhhhh..." Even was encircling him, trapping him between his body and the kitchen counter. "We could do that... oooor, we could use this unexpected free time for something else..." His voice was raspy and low and Isak felt like melting into a puddle of drool right there.

Even placed short, hard kisses on his neck, and Isak had to claw his hands into Even's shoulders. "Jeez, Even... stop. Your sister is right there. And we need to do the dishes... I'm not gonna take care of this mess tomorrow it will all be... fuuuuuck."

Even had bitten him and now his tongue was licking over the abused spot. "She's showering, baby... She won't hear us. And she's gonna take at least 30 minutes. That's enough time..." His hand moved downwards to cup Isak's dick through his pants. "Yupp, definitely enough."

Isak gasped loudly, putting his hand over Even's to take it away. "Not funny. And we really shouldn't."

"No, we really should." Even licked his lower lip in the most obscene way making Isak's dick twitch in his pants. "She will never know, baby. You have to relax... I'll make you relax, alright?"

Isak frowned at his boyfriend, a little overwhelmed. Even wasn't usually like this... His sister being next door would normally be a huge turn-off. But here he was, getting on his knees in their kitchen with Ida in the shower and the dirty dishes piling up behind Isak. "Are you okay?"

"What?" Now it was Even's turn to raise his eyebrows. He looked up at Isak. "Of course, I'm okay, baby. I'm just horny... we haven't had sex in 10 days!"

True. And Isak's dick being rock-hard already was a testimony to that. "Shit... okay, okay... yeah, let's do this, I guess."

"Way ahead of you, baby," Even grinned, his hands already opening the buttons of Isak's pants to free him.

*

Even had just closed his pants and was now grabbing the tea towel while Isak washed the spunk off his hands when Ida entered the kitchen, a towel around her hair. She looked at the pile of dirty dishes and laughed. "You still haven't done it?"

Immediately, Isak blushed all the way down to his neck and busied himself with filling the sink with soap water. He would never be able to look Ida in the eyes again. Oh dear God, why had he agreed to this in the first place?!

"Yeah, something came up," Even replied nonchalantly.

Isak looked at him out of the corner of his eyes to see his boyfriend grinning brightly at his little sister. Wow, he had no shame at all, huh? How the hell was Even doing it? Isak would give anything to disappear right now, right here and Even was joking?

It seemed odd to him, especially since Even wasn't normally like this. Any other day, Isak would've bet on Even being the one blushing and stammering...

"I don't even want to know," Ida said before Isak was even able to think about all of that any further. Then she walked over to grab the sponge to help them with the dishes. "How about we go to the cinema tomorrow?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best stepmom in the world checking in with our baby.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even is up late to chat with the honeymooners.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's still up.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're living the life...


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinema time!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun (?!) at the cinema.

They were about 40 minutes into the movie when Even scooted closer to Isak, his hand slowly moving from Isak's knee to his inner thigh. His lips were on Isak's ear. "That movie is kind of boring, baby."

"Huh?" Isak narrowed his eyes and turned his head towards Even. Even's lips brushed along his cheeks as he did. When Isak found Even's face in the dark, his boyfriend was grinning at him expectantly. "This movie is not boring, Even. Now shut up and just drool over Tom and Jake... and Zendaya, for you, too."

"That's so sweet of you, baby..." Even's lips were ghosting around the corner of Isak's mouth. His hand moved languidly further up his thigh. "But I only want to drool over you, to be honest."

The sound that escaped Isak's throat was embarrassing but he couldn't stop it from coming out. He was blushing too, but nobody would be able to see that in the dark. "What the fuck, Even?" He whispered when he had gained back some of his self-control.

"What?" Even turned his face a little to nibble at Isak's earlobe - knowing very well the effect this had on Isak. "You're way hotter than anyone in that movie."

"Yes, thank you, Even, but can you stop now, please? We're in a full cinema and your sister is sitting next to me."

Even licked behind his ear now. The cinema is not that full, baby... just be quiet and we’ll be fine." His voice was so throaty and sexy that Isak's breath hitched and he had a hard time keeping himself from moaning.

Fuck, he really was that weak, huh?!

He shoved Even a little. "Stop, okay?" But while Even's lips stayed away from his face, his hand was now resting over Isak's crotch, stroking him through his jeans. And shit, that was not fair...

"Even", Isak hissed, grabbing Even's hand and pulling it away. "What the fuck is wrong with you? We're not going to do this here!"

Someone in the row behind them made a shushing noise and Ida bent forward to eye them with raised eyebrows. "What is up with you two?"

"Nothing," Isak replied briskly and got up from his seat. He hoisted Even up by the hand as well. "We'll be right back... sorry."

Isak dragged Even outside into the hall with him. Even looked a little confused but he was still grinning. You wanna do it in the toilet instead? Sounds good to me!"

"No, Even, I don't wanna do it in the toilet or anywhere else!" Isak stopped, let go of Even's hand, and turned around to look at him. You have to stop with this... What on earth is going on? You aren't usually like this!"

Even frowned. Not the toilet? I mean... we could go home, too! Ida is old enough to find her own way home."

"Even, are you not listening?! We won't have sex right now... is something the matter? Is work stressing you out or something?"

Isak wasn't sure if he was more annoyed or more worried. He wanted to smack Even and hug him very tight after. It was very obvious that something was bugging Even. Isak just wished that he would talk to him instead of using sex as an outlet. Especially sex at inappropriate times and public places.

But it looked like he wouldn't get Even to talk to him... "Okay, well... I'm just gonna go home then. If you don't wanna join me that's fine. I can take care of myself, too. Whatever."

And with that, he left.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only reason Ida believes in relationships.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ida and Isak have some burgers.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even did definitely cool off. ;-)


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ida gets a whole lot of shit on CC - a first glimpse into her struggles.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then she lashes out.

"Do you think that you could maybe put that phone away for two minutes and help me with the bags?" Isak tried to be as nice as possible with posing his question but, to be quite honest, he was really annoyed. Ida hadn't put away her phone for one second since they had left the supermarket.

And even now, she didn't budge an inch, her eyes glued to her phone's screen like it was the center of the universe.

Isak sighed and struggled with the bags containing their groceries for the next couple of days until he had them somewhat balanced on his shoulders and arms and thus, was able to walk in the direction of home. Ida followed him, her eyes still on her phone. Well, if he were ever to be a parent of a teenager, Isak would make sure that they would know a world outside of social media actually existed! And wow, he sounded more and more like all those boring, old adults he used to hate as a kid.

After carrying all three bags on his own for three blocks, Isak was relieved when they finally reached his and Even's apartment building. Again, he tried his luck by asking Ida for help - but in vain... he had to put down two of the bags to open the door by himself.

Once she had closed the front door of their apartment, Ida disappeared into the small guest room that they normally used for storage or as Even's photo lab. But it was big enough to fit a guest mattress, so it was converted into a guest room when need be.

Isak put down the bags on the kitchen counter and frowned at the closed door in confusion. What the hell was that all about?

"Even?" Isak called out for his boyfriend. As he didn't get any response whatsoever, he checked their bedroom and the bathroom, but there was no Even to be found.

With a sigh, Isak walked over to the guest room door and knocked. "Ida, love, are you okay in there? Did something happen?"

He didn't get a reply. But he did hear a sniffle from inside.

Well, and now what?

Isak fished his own phone from his pocket to text Even and ask him where the hell he was. Because after all it was his sister and she'd probably rather talk to him than Isak. Right?

However, Even didn't reply and Isak worried his lip while looking from the closed door to his phone screen and back.

He wasn't sure who he should be worried about more right now. Even who had been acting a little out of character for a couple of days now but seemed to be fine overall. Or Ida who appeared to be doing just fine until they had left the store but now was obviously in tears in her room.

Hesitantly, Isak put his phone away to knock on the door once again. 'Come on, little bean, talk to me. What happened? Everything was fine some minutes ago. Did you get some bad news? Is that why you wouldn't stop looking at your phone?"

Another sniff came from inside. Isak leaned his head against the door and closed his eyes, waiting for a reply.

Eventually, it came but it was pretty alarming and more than disappointing: "Leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you. I hate you."

Fuck.

Isak knew that it was a spur of the moment thing and that she probably didn't mean that. But it hurt nonetheless; it hurt a fucking lot!


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bech Naesheims, the death of Isak.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, Even is out to buy some gifts for his boyfriend.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ida doesn't want to go back and Even makes an irrational promise.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun family day.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We should go for a swim!


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least these two made up, even if Ida still can't talk about her problems (reminds me of someone).


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another late-night tweet party...


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yousef gets suspicious.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak made breakfast.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It finally clicked for Isak as well!

Even slammed down at the table and immediately dug into the pancakes while Isak frowned at him. "You were up late again," he eventually dared to say. "Do you have problems sleeping, baby? Can I maybe help somehow?"

"Oh come on, not you too!" Even almost shouted but then gifted Isak with a soft smile, pulling him onto his lap. "I'm fine, baby. Just fine... I'm not even tired, okay? It's all good, very good..." He trailed off and instead started to kiss Isak's chin, then the corner of his lips, his Cupid's bow, his nose... and eventually his lips.

Isak sighed before wrapping his arms around Even's neck. He nuzzled their foreheads together and pouted at Even. "Promise?"

Blue eyes pierced him sharply and Even nodded. "Promise, baby." He then backed away a little. "Hey... you still haven't opened your presents, though!"

"I know..." Isak got up from Even's lap to busy himself with pouring coffee in his and Ida's mugs before getting Even's tea from the kitchen counter where it had steeped the past minutes. "Did you hear Ida already? She should get up... her train is leaving in two hours..."

Even wasn't very responsive. Instead, he had put the presents he had bought for Isak on the breakfast table and was pointing at them with his fork. "Open!"

"Wow... bossy much?!" Isak replied with his eyebrows raised.

Something was wrong here. But he just couldn't put his finger on it to fit it in the bigger picture. And it was nagging at him that he couldn't because he felt like he was supposed to do something. But what could he possibly do when he didn't know what was amiss?

"Well, are you going to open them or no?" Even asked, following Isak with his eyes as he was walking over to open the door to the guest room.

It was empty - or well, not empty; Ida's stuff was all over the place. But Ida herself was nowhere to be seen. Isak frowned and moved on to the bathroom door, knocking before opening it - it was also very much Ida-free. With narrowed eyes, he turned towards Even. "Where's your sister?"

Even though Even tried to be nonchalant about it, he failed. "I don't know?! I mean... I think she talked about going for a run?!"

"Yeah, right... Your sister. For a run..." Isak walked over to the table to sit down across from Even and looked him directly in the eyes. "Stop bullshiting me, Even. Where is she? What the hell is going on here?"

He didn't get an answer, Even was busy with his pancakes now.

A cold shiver was running down Isak's back and it made him quiver. There was something very, very wrong here and Isak felt like he was circling closer and closer towards finding out what it was. And it scared the fuck out of him because he was sure it wouldn't be anything good.

"Hey, baby?" Even looked up from his pancakes for a second to flash his teeth at Isak. "Since Ida isn't here, we could have sex after breakfast, right?!"

Isak froze in his chair, thoughts overflowing his brain - whirling and rushing to the front so fast, he couldn't quite grasp one at first.

When he was eventually able to get hold of one, Isak jumped up from his chair and ran to the bathroom. There, he opened the mirror cabinet and grabbed Even's pillbox.

Shit, he was such an idiot. How could he have not realized?!


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak has a talk with Yousef.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But where is Ida???


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak trying to figure out how he can best support Even rightnow.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And he's talking to Even's therapist like the responsible, supportive boyfriend he is.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ida comes home, finally.

Exhausted was an understatement for how Isak was feeling after having spent the rest of the morning and the afternoon trying to keep up with Even, keeping him safe and in check while also trying to find out where Ida was and what the hell was going on with her.

Anyway, Even was now taking a nap on the sofa and Isak was hoping that his boyfriend would get a bit of rest. Not only for his sake but also for Isak's. He really, really needed to breathe for a second.

Also, he needed to find Ida, call Even's parents, and write an e-mail to the associate dean of Even's study program to tell them that Even wouldn't be able to attend lectures at the moment. He also had to prepare for his own lectures, book a new train for Ida tomorrow and maybe he should also check on his mum today.

Isak had no idea where to start.

He actually knew which things were priority right now, it was just that he really, really didn't want to call Even's parents. Especially since Ida wasn't back yet and it was bad enough, he'd have to tell them that Even was having an episode. He didn't want to tell them he had lost their daughter on top of that. They weren't his biggest fans and that surely would make things with them even more complicated.

So, instead, he checked for train connections to Oslo for Ida while printing out some materials for his Monday lectures.

It turned out, the only train he would be able to book on such short notice that wouldn't cost him a fortune would be a night train -and no way he would let Ida travel alone during the night!

He'd have to call the Bech Naesheims and ask them what best to do. He had no other choice... maybe he could text them?! Yeah, he should do that...

So, thanks to this avoidance strategy, he had done nothing but print the script for his first lecture tomorrow when there was a faint knock on the front door.

With a quick glance at the sofa where Even was still slumbering, Isak hurried to open the door.

"Fuck, thank God..." He called out as quietly as possible before dragging Ida into the flat and closing the door behind her. "Where the hell have you been? You can't just do that, Ida, for fuck's sake! I was so worried about you..." He hugged her tightly, just to scold her further after he was done. "And now you've missed your train and you will miss your first school day... and I'll be the one who has to tell your parents because Even can't! Fuck!"

Ida frowned at him. "Why can't Even?"

"Because..." Isak sighed and pulled Ida out of the central room of their apartment that was the kitchen, living and dining room and into their bedroom. "Because he's sick, okay?"

Ida gasped, her eyes wandering to the door that Isak had closed behind them. "Sick? You mean... he has an episode?! No, that can't be, Isak! I would've recognized the signs. I know how he is when he gets-"

"Yeah maybe," Isak interrupted her. He had run out of patience. But I think you were too preoccupied with your own shit to see it and me... well, I was just an idiot. Or I don't even know. But whatever... it is how it is. And now we have to book a new train and call your parents, okay?"

"But Even said I could stay.... oh. But... Isak, please, I don't want to go back home. Just let me stay for a bit, please?"

"Well, I'm sorry but you have school. You can't miss classes just because you don't want to go home, Ida." Isak massaged his temples trying to avoid the headache that was creeping up on him because of all this bullshit. "Or is there something going on? Is there a reason why you don't want to go back home, Ida?"

Ida avoided his eyes and instead started to sort out the sheets on Even's and his bed. So, there was something!

"Please, Issy, I just wanna stay here for a bit... please?"

With a deep sigh, Isak walked over to her and took the sheets out of her hands to hug her instead. "Is it because of your parents?" He carefully asked.

For a second Ida fought him but then she let herself sink against Isak's chest. "Yeah... yeah... they're just fighting all the time, you know? And now that Even isn't there anymore, I have no buffer..."

"Okay, fine," Isak caved, pulling Ida in as close as possible. "I don't know what to tell your parents yet... but you can stay a bit, okay?" Ida was about to thank him when Isak continued: "Of course, you'll have to study and do your homework. We'll figure out how to do that..."

"Okay. I don't care. As long as I can stay here, I don't care about that at all. I'll do that."

Isak nodded. "And no going out without telling me where you're going and when you'll be back!"

"Yes, mum!!!"

Ida grinned at him and Isak grimaced before shooing her out of the bedroom. "Can you stay with your brother? I need a smoke."


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🙃🙃🙃


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak lying to his mum because he doesn't want to worry her.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The male adults in this series are really not role models at all...


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or in Isak's words: good people with shitty dads.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We do love caring, responsible Isak in this house.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They love love love each other.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Even doesn't quite agree.

Isak was lying on top of the bed, Even next to him busy sketching in his notebook, with his thoughts still rushing. He was scared about having forgotten something.

And he was scared of how this would be going from tomorrow on. His days were cramped with uni and work; he would probably only be home with Even in the evenings. And yeah, Ida was here... but with whatever problems she had going on, Isak wasn't so sure she'd be much of a help for Even.

Fuck.

Suddenly, a hand was stroking over his lower arm softly. Isak snapped around to look directly into Even's big blue eyes. He looked thoughtful and a little fazed.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry," Even eventually whispered.

And Isak's heart hurt.

For Even. For himself. For them.

He rolled on his side and put his hand on Even's cheek, caressing it tenderly. "You don't have to be sorry, Evy. You didn't do anything wrong, okay?"

Even inhaled deeply before turning his head a little to kiss the inside of Isak's hand. "But that's not true, baby, and you know it. I'm an idiot who can't do anything right and then stops taking his meds."

"No, Even!" Isak pressed his hand against his cheek a little firmer. "You're just sick... and we both know things like this can happen sometimes. It's not your fault! It's nobody's fault. It happens and we'll get through it together, okay?"

Expect that it was somebody's fault. It was Isak's fault. He should've seen the signs, he should've seen this sooner. At least then he would've been able to soften the fall. Now it was too fucking late.

"Together?" Even whispered back, his voice almost breaking.

Isak nodded. "Together," he replied firmly before leaning forward to press his lips against Even's. "We're always together."

After a minute or so, Even leaned his forehead against Isak’s, and he took another deep breath. "Thank you."

"No. I love you. You don't have to thank me, Even... We’re going to see Malin first thing in the morning. How does that sound?"

"Like something I have to do;' Even sighed while turning back onto his back. "Do I really have to go?"

"Yes. But it will be fine, okay? I'll go with you and I'll wait for you outside."

Even slowly turned his head to look at Isak. Eventually, he nodded. "Okay, I guess... Wait, lectures start again tomorrow, don't they? I think... it's Monday tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, baby... but you don't have to go, okay? I emailed them that you won't be able to attend for a bit."

"Fuck... that is not your decision, Isak!" Even's mood was turning within milliseconds. Isak froze and looked up at his boyfriend with confusion in his eyes. "I can go to Uni if I fucking want to!"

Isak gulped. "I'm sorry but I don't think so, Evy. You're manic and I don't think it's a good idea for you to go."

"Fuck you," Even hissed before grabbing his sketchbook. "You're not my mum."

"Okay." Isak bit his lip and turned around on his other side so that his back was to Even because he wouldn't be able to look at him right now.

He knew he shouldn't take it personally. He knew it was the bipolar talking. He knew that Even didn't mean it. He knew it all; he had read it all. Honestly, he had spent all of Even's naps and the times where he had been busy with drawing a thousand unfinished sketches during the day with reading up on bipolar and especially mania.

But none of that was actually preparing you for the moment the words hit you.

Because it couldn't.

Nothing could prepare you for your partner lashing out. Not even the times when Even had said hurtful things during his depressive episode.

Because it just wasn't the same. The words didn't sound as harsh and as honest and as hurtful when your boyfriend was nothing but a tiny, lost figure under layers and layers of clothes and duvets.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna be a short night.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even's mum offers an apology and Isak and her have another talk.


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even talk about Even's day and work...


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even is cooking!


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yousef, a great friend and support.


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ida has one particular shitty classmate bugging her on snapchat a lot...


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idas hasn't taken the conversation with the asshole well and needs a time-out.


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new character. She will come in the next part. Who is she? 👀


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet-cute alert. ;-)

Ida wasn't even quite sure where she was when she finally sat down on a low stone wall. Most parts of Trondheim looked pretty much the same to her and she probably would have trouble finding her way home later. But after that conversation with her classmate, she just needed to breathe.

Bjarne was such a disgusting idiot.

The only problem was that... maybe he wasn't completely wrong. Not only about her skipping school because everyone was talking about her and spreading shit. But maybe also... about the rest?!

Honestly, Ida didn't know.

All she knew was that she wasn't like the other girls in her class. Or the ones she has met at her piano lessons. Or even the ones in her handball team - the one she had quit a couple of months ago without telling anyone because the girls there had kept bullying her.

They were all the same - talking non-stop about either boys, make-up, or the next big party. And while putting on make-up to make herself feel more beautiful was something Ida at least enjoyed, it still wasn't something she thought worth talking about so much.

And for the other two - well... she wasn't really much of a partygoer and boys seemed mostly just annoying to her. All they ever did, was trying to hit on her friends, making dumb jokes, or kicking balls around.

There were a few exceptions, sure, but Ida didn't find them cute or wanted to kiss them either. She just thought that they were alright to talk to.

So, yes - maybe Bjarne was right. But how the hell was Ida supposed to know for sure?

It wasn't like there was a girl she liked either, so... okay, there were some cute girls in the third year and all... and maybe she had thought about some singer or actress once or twice while masturbating...

It was all just very confusing, okay?!

Not being like all your peers was confusing, even if your brother came out as pansexual two years ago and is in a happy relationship with the sweetest guy on earth. It was still fucking confusing.

Sighing, Ida bent her legs and pulled them up on the wall to wrap her arms around them and to rest her head on her knees.

That's when she heard a clicking sound somewhere close to her.

Quickly, Ida snapped her head around to discover the source of the sound. It was an old-school kind of camera that was directed towards her.

"What the hell?" Ida shouted and the camera was taken away to reveal the face of a girl about Ida's age. The face of the most stunningly beautiful girl Ida had ever seen in her life. Wow!

"Did you just take a picture of me?" Ida managed to stammer once she had gained back some control over herself.

The girl smiled; a smile caught between confidence and shyness. She obviously hadn't expected being caught in the act like that. "Uh... sorry... No, actually I'm not sorry, you know? You looked gorgeous like that and I just had to take a picture."

Ida blushed all the way down to her neck and had to look away. Because she had no idea what else to do. Because she was scared of making a fool out of herself. Because she was afraid, she wouldn't be able to stop staring otherwise.

Some seconds later someone was sitting down next to her on the stone wall. Ida bit her lip while changing her position again so that her feet were now back on the ground giving her a little stability - and her shoulder was touching the naked shoulder of the girl next to her.

"I'm Daliah," the girl said. Her voice was soft, and it felt like someone was pouring honey over Ida's body. You can call me Dali."

Ida swallowed and tried to reply two times before she eventually managed. "I'm Ida."

Gingerly, Ida looked up, her gaze flitting back and forth nervously until it eventually settled on the girls' deep, dark eyes. Eyes that were clearly looking straight into Ida's soul. "Nice to meet you, Ida. You're not from Trondheim, are you? I haven't seen you here before... and I sure would've noticed you."

"Oh..." Again, Ida blushed. But at the same time, she couldn't do anything against the smile spreading across her face. "No... I'm from Oslo. I'm visiting my brother."

"Cool - but shouldn't you be in school?" She frowned at Ida who just shrugged to answer that question. "Well, alright. How about we go for a walk?"


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think it's safe to say these two are mutually impressed by each other.


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Isak, though. As if he doesn't have enough on his plate...


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay test... (I think it's a family thing, even if they're not actually related.)


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're going to meet again!


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, that didn't go exactly to plan!


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak takes Even out for breakfast.


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But therefore, he missed his appointment...


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also, there's another problem popping up...


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all about the money...


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their love...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very special thanks to my lovely [Marc](https://twitter.com/Marc_withaMouth) for drawing this wonderful art for me. <3


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are perfect but the world isn't.

Vi er perfekt men verden er ikke det

Øyne blankere enn arkene sånn de egentlig så ut

Før alle slagene og sparkene

Jeg er bare en gutt

Alene med alle tankene som aah

Vi er perfekt men verden er ikke det

Asjetter til elefantene

Sier vi samme tinga helt til vi begge er vant til det

Blir det til slutt noe sant i det

Alle veit at jenter er helt gærne og gutter er klin kokos

Og alminneligheten tok oss

Så lite håp noen gang har hjulpet noen

Og verden har ikke noen penger på oss

Jeg blir sjalu og verden blir ikke det

Men verden er full av blikkene alle prøver å kvittes med

Finnes ingen logikk i det

Alle bare skuespiller og ingen husker replikkene

Og vi kan ikke sufflere, hva som helst bare ikke det

Vi er de eneste oppriktige

Jeg og du, bare at "vi", ikke hver for oss

Det er den viktige detaljen som jeg sliter med

Åh, la oss stikke ut shofe stjerner

Mens hele verdensrommet slåss

Kun for våres øyne, vi er fulle og vi er høye og jeg kan sverge at verden spinner rundt oss

Verden er ikke bra nok, vi er perfekt

Perfekt, lover dette er perfekt

Verden kan ikke ta oss, det er for perfekt

Perfekt, la det være erkjent

Vi er for perfekt

Verden er ikke bra nok, vi er perfekt

Perfekt, lover dette er perfekt

Verden kan ikke ta oss, det er for perfekt

Perfekt, la det være erkjent

Vi er for perfekt

Du er en ekte engel og kommer ikke fra jorden

Jeg er en ung mann og forelsket i en demon

Denne verden er ikke skapt for deg og meg

Jeg sverger det finnes en konspirasjon

Du satt over meg på stasjonen

Pupiller så endeløse de rommer en dimensjon hver

Jeg er ikke vennen din og du er ikke vennen min

For evigheten bor her, og vi vet

Vi er perfekt men verden er ikke det

Øyne blankere enn arkene sånn de egentlig så ut

For alle slagene og sparkene, jeg er bare en gutt

Alene med alle tankene som aah

Vi er perfekt men verden er ikke det

Asjetter til elefantene

Sier vi samme tinga helt til vi begge er vant til det

Blir det til slutt noe sant i det

Verden er ikke bra nok, vi er perfekt

Perfekt, lover dette er perfekt

Verden kan ikke ta oss, det er for perfekt

Perfekt, la det være erkjent

Vi er for perfekt

Verden er ikke bra nok, vi er perfekt

Perfekt, lover dette er perfekt

Verden kan ikke ta oss, det er for perfekt

Perfekt, la det være erkjent

Vi er for perfekz


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak's drug use is maybe getting out of hand.


	75. Chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noora is worried!


	76. Chapter 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even's depression hits hard and heavy.

Isak carefully stubbed out the blunt before he entered the apartment building and went up to Even's and his flat.

Inside everything was really quiet.

Isak frowned while closing the door behind him. He put his keys away, dropped his backpack, and got rid of his sneakers before he walked further into their flat.

He couldn't find Even and Ida anywhere and he felt his pulse starting to rise. Where the hell could they be?

When he heard a sound from the bathroom, Isak jumped and all but ran towards the only room he hadn't checked yet.

There he found Even, shaving foam on his face, the razor dropped into the sink, and blood on his chin. Music by Cezinando was playing from the little radio on the cabinet.

Even looked up and their eyes met through the mirror. "Baby..." Even whispered, his eyes were wide and glistening. "I cut myself while shaving... I'm such an idiot... Can you believe it?" He let out a confused laugh that was cut short and suddenly tears were spilling from his eyes.

Oh fuck...

Quickly, Isak closed the small distance between them to wrap his arms around Even from behind. "It's okay, Evy. It's okay, it's okay, it's okay..." He pulled him in as closely as possible, pressing his chest against Even's back.

They stood like that for a moment or two before Isak moved again. He turned off the music before taking a towel to remove the foam from Even's face. "That's better, isn't it, baby? Now, come here."

Isak opened his arms for Even and Even's face was pressed to the crook of his neck within seconds. Isak's skin there was getting wet just as quickly, too. Tentatively, Isak wrapped an arm around him while putting his other hand into Even's hair, stroking it gently.

"It's okay, it's okay..." Isak continuously whispered into Even's ear - for lack of any useful words.

There probably weren't any.

Eventually, when there were no more tears left in Even's body, Isak managed to slowly drag him into the living room where he laid down on the sofa and Isak wrapped him in the wool blanket. "There you go, baby... I'm gonna make you some tea, okay? Did you have anything to eat since breakfast?"

There was a faint movement of blonde hair underneath the blanket and Isak knew too well what it meant. "Alright then... How about some soup? Or a cheese toastie?"

No reply.

"Cheese toasties it is," Isak answered himself and busied himself in the kitchen area while Even disappeared further underneath the blanket. Isak had to stop and close his eyes for a second. He took a deep breath, trying to not let get it to him so much.

He didn't have the time to feel sorry for Even -he needed to make sure he had everything he needed to feel better as soon as possible. And that, in the meantime, he would be as okay as possible.

"Hey, Evy - where is your sister, by the way?"

The answer was a bit delayed, but eventually, it came: "I have no idea... She wasn't here when I came home."

Isak added 'killing Ida' to his endless list of to-dos before he took the plate with cheese toasties to the sofa. "Here you go, baby. Your tea will be ready in a minute, okay?"


	77. Chapter 77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are out together.


	78. Chapter 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First kiss in a body of water. <3

Time was a confusing thing and, quite frankly, it didn't matter much to Ida right now anyway. If it were up to her, it could stop altogether right now. She had spent hours with Dali that had felt like days passing by in seconds.

Ida felt like she had gotten to know Dali so well and yet she felt like she knew nothing of importance about her yet either.

Expect that she loved photography and that she had just finished school this year and was now trying to figure out the best way to become a photographer while she worked part-time in a photoshop and volunteered at the local retirement home where her grandma lived.

Her favorite musicians were Astrid S and Troye Sivan, her favorite movie was Casablanca and her favorite show was Sex Education. She liked dogs more than cats but actually, she loved red pandas the most.

And okay... maybe she had found out quite a lot of things of importance.

Now, after walking around town and hiking in nature for quite a while, they were sprawled out on the grass by the lakeshore enjoying the warm summer sun.

"Do you wanna go for a swim?"

Ida opened her eyes and blinked against the sun to look at Dali who was leaning over her with a wide grin.

"A swim?" Ida asked, skeptically looking towards the lake. "I don't know... we don't have bathing clothes?!"

Dali stood and stretched her hand towards Ida. "Come on. Or are you scared?"

"Me? Scared? I'm not scared!"

They looked into each other's eyes for one long endless moment before they started to strip down to their underwear. Ida was thankful that not that many people had decided to come out to the lake today.

While she tried to peek at Dali undressing as inauspiciously as she could, she could feel her hands got sweaty and her heart was beating so hard, Ida was sure it would rip open her ribcage any second.

She was half-naked with the most beautiful girl she had ever seen in her life, about to go for a swim.

Perhaps this was the best moment of her life.

Seconds later they were running towards the water together. Ida almost tumbled over her own feet the moment she felt soft fingertips brushing over her hand. Then she was holding Dali's hand and her feet were in the water.

And everything was fucking perfect.

Ida couldn't stop herself; all the feelings erupted in a little scream before she dived forward into the water.

When she came back up, Dali was nowhere to be seen. Quickly Ida brushed the wet hair out of her face and looked around to spot Dali. She couldn't find the other girl anywhere, though. What the hell? She couldn't just disappear like that - and why... why would she?

Suddenly, Ida was swept off her feet - and no, not metaphorically but quite literally. She didn't even have the time to scream before she was underwater again.

Her world was turned upside down for some seconds.

The first thing Ida saw when she managed to open her eyes underwater, were dark-brown eyes staring at her. And then soft, full lips making her heartbeat at least as much as those eyes.

Ida had no idea what was happening. Or -maybe she knew exactly what was happening and she just couldn't believe that it was happening.

Before her brain was able to take over control from her heart, however, those lips were on hers and she almost forgot she even had a brain. At least it wasn't functioning anymore; it was short-circuiting.

She was falling; sinking. Or maybe flying was the more accurate word for the sensation?!

When they resurfaced, they had to break apart to suck in some air. But then they were already kissing again. Ida had always been scared that her first kiss wouldn't be any good because she would be too preoccupied with thinking about if she was doing it right. But with the absence of her brain, there was no room for such worries.

The only worrisome thing was the fact that this kiss would eventually have to end.


	79. Chapter 79

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're crushing so hard.

I keep seeing you lately

Singing your favorite songs out loud  
And it's making me go crazy  
Wish that I could take you out  
Oh, I can't afford it  
But I can write a song and record it  
Give it to you and wait and hope that

Maybe you could call me?  
Call me, won't you?  
Tell me that you want me  
And maybe I could play for you  
Play for you tonight

And maybe you could sing it with me  
 _Do-do, do-do-do, do-do-do, do-do-do  
Do-do, do-do-do, do-do-do, do-do-do  
Do-do, do-do-do, do-do-do, do-do-do-do_  
And maybe you could sing it with me

I've been thinking for hours  
Maybe my head's in the clouds  
But I could steal you some flowers  
And ask if I could take you out  
Oh, I can't afford it  
But I can write a song and record it  
Give it to you and wait and hope that

Maybe you could call me?  
Call me, won't you?  
Tell me that you want me  
And maybe I could play for you  
Play for you tonight

I never saw it coming  
When you caught me way off guard  
I almost crashed my car  
That melody you wrote  
I'm falling for somebody I don't know  
Don't know who you are  
But you spoke to my heart  
That melody you wrote  
Please don't be somebody I don't know  
But I feel like I already know you


	80. Chapter 80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak is worried, stressed, and thus very pissed.


	81. Chapter 81

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even and food can calm the situation, however.


	82. Chapter 82

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two have an important talk.


	83. Chapter 83

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pizza time.


	84. Chapter 84

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak makes the siblings study!


	85. Chapter 85

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And does some late-night studying himself...


	86. Chapter 86

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe they're cute.


	87. Chapter 87

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brother and sister chilling.


	88. Chapter 88

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this guy is still a big fat idiot.


	89. Chapter 89

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you feel like you have no one to talk to...


	90. Chapter 90

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems to be fine for now.


	91. Chapter 91

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even's therapist checking in with Isak.


	92. Chapter 92

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family dinner.


	93. Chapter 93

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's up late again, doing weed.


	94. Chapter 94

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskild is worried.


	95. Chapter 95

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their love.


	96. Chapter 96

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even is gone.


	97. Chapter 97

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even showed up at work but then left again. Where is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peak angst, Isak reaches his breaking point. TW: he has a nervous breakdown.

Isak was about to knock on his professor's office door - just in time for his rescheduled appointment - when his phone started to vibrate with an incoming call.

He was tempted to ignore it in favor of his appointment which was important. But with Even being God knows where and doing God knows what he just couldn't.

The name on his display made him frown.

It was Even's boss.

After one last look at the door, Isak turned away and picked up the call while walking towards the exit of the university building. "Morten, I'm sorry, I forgot to call in sick for Even," Isak said as soon as the call was connected. He massaged his temples with one hand while he continued. "I'm not sure when he can come back... It might be a while... I'm-"

"Isak!" It sounded like this wasn't the first time the other man had tried to get Isak's attention. Isak stopped in his tracks and waited for what Morten had to say to him. "Even was here... he's not sick, right? He's depressive."

"He was at the KB?" Isak shouted and a couple of heads turned his way. He just grimaced at the other students before he speed-walked off the campus. "Why the hell was he there?"

There were loud noises on the other end of the line until, eventually, a door was closed, and it went quiet. "Sorry, I went to the office because it's too loud in the front room... Uh, yeah - well, I guess he came for his shift? It took me a couple of minutes until I realized that he's not okay, to be honest..."

"Yeah, okay, Morten... What happened then?" Isak was pretty sure, he was being rude. But he didn't have the patience nor the nerve to wait for Morten to get to the point. He just needed to know when Even left the KB and where he wanted to go.

Nothing else was important.

Not Morten's words, not why Even had thought going to work in his state was a good idea, not Isak's appointment with his professor. Finding Even and getting him home safe was all Isak could think about.

"Well, he had a breakdown after he accidentally used a small cup for a tall latte macchiato... I couldn't get him to calm down at all. I took him to the office and-"

Isak was completely jaded. He didn't have time for this, so he interrupted Morten once again: "Sorry, but like... When did he leave? What did he say before he left? Did he, by any chance, mention where he wanted to go?"

"Uh, he babbled and sobbed some intangible stuff, Isak... He said something about you guys needing the money?! Listen, Isak, if that's a problem, I can pay him a bonus or give him an advance payment. You know I'm always happy to help you."

"Morten, listen, this is all very nice of you but that is not important right now. I need to know where he went and when he left!"

Isak's impatience was probably very audible by now. He was walking in circles on the sidewalk, ready to get a move on as soon as he'd get a hint on the direction in which he should be walking.

He just couldn't take this anymore. He needed to be with Even, he needed to know he was okay, he needed... he needed...

Isak needed to fucking breathe.

But he couldn't. So, he moved a little further away from campus to light himself a cigarette. He didn't even usually smoke normal cigarettes. But they were at least helping a little bit for the times when a joint wasn't an option.

"I don't know where he wanted to go, he didn't say anything;' Morten replied. "But he left like... maybe ten minutes ago? I basically called you as soon as he left. I don't know... don't you think, he just went home?! He didn't look like he has enough energy to do much else, to be honest. I would've taken him home, Isak, but I couldn't leave the shop."

"Yes, no... Nevermind." Isak's head was overflowing with a thousand thoughts, everything was spinning, and he felt almost dizzy. The cigarette dropped out of his hand and on the ground. "Thank you, Morten. I gotta go!”

"Yeah, okay. But let me know when-"

Isak ended the call and almost dropped his phone in the process.

Without thinking, he started to walk - he didn't even know where he was or where he was going - and tried to call Even.

"Isak?" It was Ida on the other end. "Why are you calling? I told you, he forgot his phone at home... Is your appointment over? I can't find him. Like I walked around a couple of blocks and to the park... but he isn't anywhere."

Fuck. Of course.

"Yeah, no... he was at work, so he probably isn't anywhere close to the flat," Isak blurted out desperately. "Shit, we have to fucking find him, Ida."

Isak stumbled over a bump in the curb and almost fell onto the street. In the last second, he regained his balance. "Fuck."

"Are you okay, Isak?" Ida asked over the phone. "Where are you? Should we meet somewhere and look together? I don't know my way around that much..."

Breathing heavily, Isak leaned against a lamp post. "I have no fucking clue where I am. I don't... I have no... I can't breathe... I can't think... I... I'm not fucking okay, Ida!!!"

And with this admission, he sank down on the curb.

He hadn't even realized he had started to cry but now his tears were wetting his sleeves and dropping onto his lap.

"I'm sorry, Issy... I'm sorry. What can I do? I'm coming to get you, okay? Just send me your location."

Isak hung up on her.

He couldn't deal with this right now. And he couldn't fucking breakdown like this. He had to find Even.

Now.

Now before anything happened to him or before... no. Isak couldn't even think it.

For a second, he closed his eyes and tried to take a deep breath - in vain, it didn't work; it seemed like there was no air around him anywhere. Nevertheless, he gathered his last strength and got up.

There was no way he would let this stop him from finding Even. Even needed him and that was all that mattered right now.

After orienting himself, Isak focused his thoughts as much as he possibly could until the only thought in his head was: where would Even go in a situation like this?

Where would Even go? Where?

When he had an idea, Isak started to run.


	98. Chapter 98

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, there's this whole help squad standing ready to support Isak... now we just have to wait for him to accept it.


	99. Chapter 99

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He found Even - but Even isn't actually the one needing comfort right now.

It was his fault.

If anything had happened to Even, it would be Isak's fault. Just like it had been years ago with his mum.

It would be his fault because he hadn't been good enough. It would be his fault because he hadn't taken care of Even well enough. It would be his fault because he hadn't been with Even when he had needed him. It would be his fault because he hadn't done enough.

It would be his fault because he just wasn't enough.

He hadn't been for her and apparently, he wasn't for Even either. Even though he had thought he was.

Isak had really thought that he had grown, that he had become better; more.

But no. Here he was again.

He was 10 years old again, rocking himself to sleep under layers and layers of duvets and blankets to not hear his mum. He was 10 years old again, listening to Mrs. Vasquez explaining schizophrenia to him.

He was 12 years old again, hearing his mother scream with his father's razor blade in her hands. He was 12 years old again, tending to the cut wound on his wrist.

He was 15 years old again, turning his back on his mother for some minutes to make her a tea. He was 15 years old again, seeing blood everywhere.

And he was 20 years old, crying his eyes out while running through Trondheim to find the love of his life.

This couldn't be happening to him again. Isak wouldn't survive it. Not again and not with Even.

When he finally arrived at his destination, he couldn't spot Even anywhere.

Isak wanted to scream. But he couldn't.

He was so out of breath, his chest hurt, and his ribcage was on fire. His legs felt like they would give out under him any second now.

And then Even appeared in his field of vision.

Isak was so relieved, he almost fell again. It was as if a giant weight he had been carrying around for the past couple of days was lifted off him.

Even was okay, Even was okay, ...

Across the distance, they stared at each other for seconds that felt like hours before eventually, they started to move towards each other at the same time as if they were magnets attracting each other.

When Isak could finally wrap his arms around Even, another weight was lifted off him and there were more tears.

Then, to make sure that Even was, in fact, all right, Isak took his boyfriend's face into his hands and scrutinized every inch of it with his eyes before he leaned his forehead against Even's.

"You're okay," he whispered.

Even was still staring at him as if he couldn't believe or understand what was happening here. But, eventually, he nodded slightly, caressing Isak's cheek with his own in the process.

Isak cradled his face a bit firmer. "I'm sorry, Evy. I'm so sorry," he breathed, his voice cracking.

"But, baby, what on earth would you have to be sorry for?" Even's voice was so soft, it was almost inaudible. And it pricked Isak's inside most painfully. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm out of it, I can't help you in any way... I'm useless. I can't even get back the money I wasted. I..."

"But you're ill. It's not your fault... Me? What's my excuse? I'm just not fucking enough."

"Isak, baby... look at me, please." Isak frowned hard at Even's words but detangled himself enough from him to be able to look at Even. Now Even took Isak's face into his hands, his thumbs gently stroking at Isak's cheekbones. "Where is this coming from? Why are you saying such things?"

Isak shrugged and wanted to turn his gaze away but Even didn't let him.

And how was this right? It should be him comforting Even, reassuring him. How had he let it happen that the roles were reversed?

That wasn't...- "Isak, do you remember how you said that I should never doubt that I am the man of your dreams?" Slowly and with a hard gulp, Isak nodded. "You shouldn't doubt yourself either, then. You're mine, you always will be. You're more than fucking enough and the fact that you've been carrying this load on your own until now proves it. I should've never let you do that."

When Isak wanted to speak up, Even's thumb was on his lips to stop him. "No, you have to stop, Isak. You can't keep setting yourself on fire to keep others warm. It's not your job to get me back on track, Isak. That's my job -mine and my therapist's and my meds'. And yes, your support means the world to me and it helps a lot. But it only helps if you're well yourself, Isak. Do you understand that?"

Still, Isak wasn't allowed to speak, Even's thumb pressing on his lips, so, after a deep breath, he nodded, a little overwhelmed.

"Good. Then, can you please stop beating yourself up?" Even continued, edging closer to nuzzle his nose against Isak's. "I'm not your mum, Isak. And I'm most certainly not your father. We're equals in this relationship and you have to let me carry my load. Yes, you might have to make it a little less heavy on some days but you cannot and should not take it off me completely. That's not fair on either one of us. I love you for wanting to do it, I do. But please don't ever try it again."

With that, Even took his finger away from Isak's lips. But before Isak even had the chance to think of something to say, Even replaced his thumb with soft lips.

And Isak couldn't love him any more than he did right then, right there.


	100. Chapter 100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak is not happy about the visitors.


	101. Chapter 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee and kanelboller.


	102. Chapter 102

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noora telling the help squad about stubborn Isak.


	103. Chapter 103

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh... :///


	104. Chapter 104

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noora has a well overdue talk with Isak, finally breaking his walls down.

Isak was sitting on the bed next to Even, his laptop on his lap and several books and papers spread around him. Ida, curled up in a ball, was slumbering on the armchair.

While he was really trying to get some work done, he knew that he was still watching Even most of the time - even during the times when he had told himself to focus on one of his assignments for at least ten full minutes without letting himself get distracted again.

But what was he supposed to do with the way Even had crashed down as soon as they had reached their apartment?

Isak had even needed William's help to get Even into bed.

And up until now, about six hours later, Even hadn't moved one inch. He was lying exactly in the same spot they had put him down, most parts of him hidden under the duvet that was pulled up to his chin.

With a sigh, Isak tried to focus on his laptop once again.

This was due on Monday and he couldn't afford to hand in the first assignment of the semester late - not after Prof. Berg had already made him fail in another class.

"Baby?" Isak immediately jumped at the sound of Even's croaky voice. Worried, he turned to him, ready to give him whatever he needed. "The doorbell's ringing."

Isak frowned but then the sound of the bell was ringing through their flat again.

Isak knew who it was - she had threatened to come back after all - which was why he was reluctant to get up and open the door. He didn't want to talk to her - or to anyone for that matter.

"I thought you were sleeping," he whispered instead. Carefully, he closed his laptop and put it away to rob towards Even.

"No..." With that Even turned away from him until his back was to Isak. He also robbed to the edge of the bed and used the duvet as an additional barrier.

And Isak wanted to fucking cry.

Instead, he got up from the bed and went to get the door before the noise would wake up Ida or Noora would break their doorbell.

Quietly, he closed the bedroom door before letting Noora in. "Hi," he greeted in a low voice, endured her hug, and then ushered her to the sofa to sit down with her.

"All right," Isak sighed once they were seated. "Say it. Say what you think you have to say."

Noora frowned at him for a moment and then shrugged. "How is Even?"

Isak was about to give an annoyed reply but at the last minute, he realized Noora hadn't said what he thought she would, so he just stammered something intangible. Then he paused and tried to gather his thoughts.

That wasn't fair and judging by her grin she knew very well.

"He's not... he's not good," Isak eventually managed to say. His voice was shakier than he hoped it would be. "He wasn't good before but now it's... he crashed completely, I guess. I don't even know if I can make him go to therapy tomorrow."

"You obviously don't make him go, Isak. We will let his therapist know what happened and then they can reschedule for when Even feels better."

Isak was about to reply but then a tiny little word made him stumble over his own thoughts and also, the back of his thoughts where he was already adding things to his to-do list.

It was just two letters but they shook him to his core.

"We?"

"Yes," Noora confirmed nonchalantly before she continued. "William and I are going to stay for a bit to check out Trondheim and all that... Issy? When was the last time you ate?"

"Huh? I had a cinnamon roll when we had coffee. You were there."

Noora shook her head. "You barely had a bite out of that. When was the last time you had a proper meal, Isak?"

Isak closed his eyes and bit his lip as hard as he could without drawing blood. He didn't know what to reply - he knew what the truth was but he also knew what admitting to that truth would entail. "I... I don't know, okay? I don't fucking know!"

It just burst out of him He couldn't hold it in any longer, he couldn't.

"Okay... and when have you last slept for more than four hours?" Noora kept asking him these fucking questions that drilled little holes into his walls.

Isak was well aware of the fact that they were about to tumble down. And he didn't like it at all. But there was nothing he could do about it. "On the weekend... maybe...?"

"And how many joints have you smoked since then?"

Another hole, another crack.

And it was the one that would do Isak in. He knew that before he even got to answer because tears were welling up in his eyes.

"Uhm... I-" His voice was so close to breaking, Isak knew he wouldn't be able to say much more without bursting into tears. "Uhm... I... like... two... every day?"

"Fuck, Isak. Fuck." Even though Isak couldn't look at Noora, he was sure there were tears in her eyes, too. Different kinds of tears; tears of worry, of sadness, tears for him.

"Yeah, I know... I shouldn't smoke so much and all that..." Isak replied with quivering lips.

He saw his walls collapsing in front of his eyes a second later when Noora scooted over and wrapped her arms around him so tightly he could barely breathe. "You really shouldn't," she choked out close to his ear.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... I'm sorry..." Isak cried, collapsing into Noora's arms as his walls had in front of his eyes seconds ago. "I wanted to care for him... I wanted to take care of Ida. I wanted to do uni and work and cooking and the laundry... I didn't want to hide under my duvets for two days again. I didn't want to be making tea again and coming back to blood everywhere, I didn't... I couldn't..."

Noora was stroking his hair, pulling him in even closer. "It's okay, Isak, it's okay... it's not your fault. It wasn't your fault with your mum and it's not your fault now. You're doing everything you can and more. It's okay to ask for help sometimes, Issy. It's okay to accept help. It doesn't mean you've failed. Okay? It doesn't mean you're not enough."

Isak started to sob then, hiding his face in Noora's shoulder, soaking her shirt. "You are enough, Isak. You are. And asking for help only makes you stronger."


	105. Chapter 105

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step-mum has had enough and plans to come to Trondheim.


	106. Chapter 106

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are enough.


	107. Chapter 107

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Dali is suddenly pissed... not sure why she's being so rude?! :/


	108. Chapter 108

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ida is very upset about Dali. :(


	109. Chapter 109

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ida fixing some things and breakfast.


	110. Chapter 110

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak wants to complain about people helping him, but he's actually starting to appreciate it.


	111. Chapter 111

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak has to learn to let people help him!


	112. Chapter 112

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life taken over.


	113. Chapter 113

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak has an almost healing talk with his mum.


	114. Chapter 114

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chocolate shopping.


	115. Chapter 115

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :/


	116. Chapter 116

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Things between us were going way too fast..."


	117. Chapter 117

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ida finally opens up to Isak and tells him about everything that happened.


	118. Chapter 118

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second big bro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, we shall ignore the fact that this actually Eva in the picture. ;-)


	119. Chapter 119

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Step-mum is the best, there is food! <3


	120. Chapter 120

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depression is still heavy but there is a light at the end of the tunnel.


	121. Chapter 121

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because of chocolate.


	122. Chapter 122

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marit is literally the best.


	123. Chapter 123

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak is being a grown-up.


	124. Chapter 124

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonas and Isak updating each other.


	125. Chapter 125

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marit made some awesome breakfast that even gets Even out of bed.


	126. Chapter 126

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Social media detox for Ida.


	127. Chapter 127

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak telling Ida to go get her girl!


	128. Chapter 128

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama Bech Naesheim made an important choice for herself.


	129. Chapter 129

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This family is really so talented.


	130. Chapter 130

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we get Dali's story, too.

Ida didn't have much hope left when she slowly approaches the last spot she could think of where Dali might be.

It was the lake where they had had their first kiss.

And it was a ridiculous thought - why should Dali be here of all places? She didn't care about Ida or their first kiss. So there was absolutely no reason for her to be here.

Yet Ida spotted a Bush of dark curls by the shore.

Her heart was bursting out of her chest immediately and her legs started to carry her towards Dali while her brain was still busy trying to process what it was seeing.

So when she arrived next to Dali, she had no idea what to say to her.

Shit, she was a whole mess.

After just staring into nothing for seconds, Ida eventually plopped down next to Dali hugging her legs to her body and putting her head on her knees just like when they had first met.

When Dali turned her head towards her, Ida could see the drying tear streaks on her cheeks and Ida wanted to wipe them away while hugging the other girl as tightly as possible. She couldn't even think about the fact that it had been Dali who had pushed her away and not the other way around.

Have you been crying?" Ida asked stupidly, her hand already moving towards Dali's cheek. The other girl slowly nodded. "Is it because of me?"

Another nod.

Ida's thumb brushed lightly over Dali's cheek, drawing a shiver from the girl. "But that's just dumb, isn't it?" Ida continued. "I mean... you were the one who said we shouldn't see each other anymore."

"I know," Dali whispered, her cheek pressing against Ida's hand to keep the contact. "I know I was the biggest idiot..."

"Yeah, yeah, you were...

Dali let out a tiny, little sob. "I'm sorry... I don't know what I was thinking... I probably wasn't thinking at all. I really like you and I..." Ida just dived in for a hug.

They hugged for a while and Ida was trying hard to reduce her heartbeat to a normal level because with how fast it was beating right now - it couldn't be healthy and I didn't allow her to think straight.

And she had to think straight. She needed to know why Dali had pushed her away. She couldn't just let that go and pretend it didn't happen.

It had hurt and it was obvious something was bothering Dali. So they'd have to work it out one way or the other.

"Do you..." Ida pulled away from the hug just enough to be able to look at Dali. "Can you tell me why you cut me off like that?"

Dali blushed a little and bit her lip but nodded after a second. "Yeah... but I'm gonna have to reach back a little... so please bear with me, I guess? I'll make it as short as possible."

A smile was creeping up on Ida's lips as Dali was being so fucking cute.

And Ida just had to leap forward and place a peck on Dali's lips. For a moment, they looked at each other dumbfounded, then they grinned. "Okay, but now, tell me."

Dali moved away a little, staring at nothing and playing with the zipper of her hoodie before she started to talk.

"Uhm... so, the reason I'm here in Trondheim living with my aunt since I was 12 is that... it's my mum... well, child service deemed her unfit as a mother after one too many episodes, so... they took me away from her."

Ida froze. "Episodes?"

"Yeah," Dali confirmed with a quick glance at Ida. "My mum was bipolar like your brother... and she didn't have a great support system like your brother obviously does. My dad left us when I was 6... And well, she didn't take her meds most of the time after that, and eventually, child service found out because I fell asleep at school every other day... yeah, so my aunt took me in when I was 12."

Carefully, Ida put her hand on Dali's thigh to comfort her. "I'm really sorry."

"Thanks, but... it's okay. It's like what you said about your brother. She was still the best mum for me. Or like... maybe she wasn't a good mum, but I know she loved me so much and I love her."

"I- you... you say 'was' and 'loved'..." Ida tried to finish her question but she just couldn't. Instead, she edged closer to Dali until their shoulders were touching.

The answer was clear anyway.

"Yeah... and that's how I'm gonna get to the answer to your question, I guess. My mum and I had this... deal that she would always text me back no matter what. And she did, she always did that. No matter if she was depressive or manic. It might've been the weirdest stuff sometimes but she always texted me back. Until one day she didn't..."

They both gulped and Ida could feel the tears welling up in her own eyes now.

"My aunt got a call some hours later from the police... she had overdosed on sleeping pills and... yeah..."

Another gulp, more tears.

They let a minute pass in silence before Dali was able to speak again. "I had a boyfriend, my first relationship actually, until a month ago... and he was very sweet of first. But when I got mad at him for not texting back sometimes, he started to make fun of me and called me a controlling bitch, too. And I tried to explain it to him but he just didn't get it, he said I was being an idiot and that he's not 'crazy' like my mum."

"What an idiot," Ida whispered, snuggling even closer to Dali, resting her head against Dali's shoulder now. "So... when I didn't text you back, you freaked out?!"

"Yeah, I guess that and... like, you telling me your brother is bipolar gave me so many war flashbacks and... I don't know. I guess maybe I also thought you'd be like Hakon when I'd try to explain it to you... but I think that was probably stupid. I should've known that you'd be the sweetest and most understanding angel. Not only because of your brother... but just because that's who you are."

Ida turned her head to hide her blushing face in Dali's hoodie. "I mean I would never do stuff like that..." She mumbled against the fabric with a smile. "But you really shouldn't call me so many nice things. I'm not that great."

"I think you actually are," Dali whispered and carefully lifted Ida's head up until they were level. She looked directly into Ida's eyes when she added: "Angel."

"I..." Ida blushed all the way down to her neck and laughed shyly, helplessly. "Stop. Oh my god... just stop with that... You turn my brain into mush... I don't know how to deal with that..."

Dali skidded closer and took Ida's face into her hands. "That's so cute. You're so cute. Can I kiss you, angel?"

"Y-yeah... ah, no, wait..." Nervously, Ida licked her lip. She wanted that kiss but she had to say something before that. "I promise I will always text you back. No matter where I am or what I'm doing. I will text you back within an hour. Even if we just had I fight and I want to hate you for a bit."

Before Dali could reply to that, Ida closed the distance and kissed her.


	131. Chapter 131

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ida can finally tell Even.


	132. Chapter 132

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girlfriends!


	133. Chapter 133

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like everything is finally looking up!


	134. Chapter 134

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak has a little Monday blues.


	135. Chapter 135

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The besties have an important talk and reconnect after Even's episode.


	136. Chapter 136

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good news from Mama Bech Naesheim!


	137. Chapter 137

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their love. <3


	138. Chapter 138

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ida finds out about moving and gets overly excited (what she deserves!).


	139. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving day!


	140. Chapter 140

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One big family! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one done... hope you enjoyed it. Thanks so much. <33


End file.
